Shock
by Romula Linders
Summary: A little sexual tension never hurt anyone...unless youre Sky Tate and Sydney Drew...
1. Lead A Horse To Water

**Shock**

**Chapter One: Lead A Horse To Water**

**By: Rom Linders**

**Pairing: Sky and Syd**

**Warnings: Done because I am currently bored and this story has been floating around in my head for awhile. And because I have a mild obsession with Chris Violette' s hotness**. **And yes this involves SEX. So even though I'm not ridiculously graphic I would like to actually have people a little older read this story. **

**--SPD--**

"Hey Sky I have those dossiers you wanted and---" Sydney Drew walked into the Red Ranger's room and stopped dead.

Sky Tate was _stark_ _naked_.

For a long moment the two of them stared at each other in shock, although despite her shock Sydney couldn't help but take him in. Clothed he was probably the most magnificent looking man she knew. Naked he blew any man she had ever encountered naked or not out of the water.

She had known that he was tall. Known that he had a rangy cowboy like build. What she hadn't been able to see was the whipcord strength and sinewy muscle that made up his build. She hadn't been able to see the tanned smoothness of his chest or the actual firmness of his thighs. And…her cheeks turned a delicate pink as her gaze compulsively focused between his legs. She quickly raised her gaze to his face and for the first time noticed droplets of water that stubbornly clung to his spikey hair and ran in tiny rivulets down his face and chest.

**--SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD--**

Sky's shock at Sydney's sudden entrance turned into amusement and more than a little male smugness when she began to check him out. A grin teased the corners of his mouth when he noticed her blush. But when her gaze met his, the smile died. The way she was looking at him…he felt his breathing go shallow and reached for the dark blue towel that lay on his bed.

When he had secured it around his waist he sat down on the bed and looked up at her.

"You can put the dossiers down on the desk Syd." He said, not trusting himself to take it from her. Being near the Pink Ranger did odd things to him to begin with, but the blatant sexual look in her eyes had him reeling. He wasn't even sure she knew she had given him that look. That's why he couldn't touch her. There was very little that would be able to stop him from having his wicked way with her if she did.

She did as he asked and turned towards the door and left without a backwards glance, leaving behind a very frustrated Sky.

**--SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—**

"You _what?!?_" Z's pleasant alto voice rose at least two octaves over Sydney's latest gossip.

" I burst in on Sky just getting out of the shower."

"And he was naked."

"Yes."

"As in as a jaybird?"

"Yes."

"As in absolutely no clothes on what so ever?"

"_YES Z! THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!"_

Z grinned. "I want deets. _Now._"

Syd cocked an eyebrow at her in the same way Sky did and the Yellow Ranger fought a groan. They were mimicking each other's gestures. They belonged together.

"Won't Bridge be jealous?" The blond girl pointed out a little tersely.

"What he doesn't know…" Z trailed off. "Come on Syd I'm not jonesing after Sky. But a hot man is a hot man and damn it I just simply want to know for posterity sake." Sydney rolled her eyes at this but grinned at her friend. Sensing the advantage, Z asked: "So how hot is our Sky?"

Sydney's blush confirmed it.

"That hot huh?"

"Sizzling!"

Z burst out laughing. "You mean to tell me you had a naked Sky Tate in front of you and you didn't jump his bones?"

"Z!"

"What? Oh come on Syd you are so crazy about him it's ridiculous. And you finally have the perfect opportunity to tell—err—show him how you feel and you leave?" As much as Z loved Sydney, sometimes she wanted to throttle her. Now was one of those times.

"You know Sky! Can you seriously imagine his reaction if I did what you suggested?"

Z had a fairly good idea, but if Sydney couldn't see it, there was no use elaborating on it. After all, you could lead a horse to water, but you couldn't always make it drink.

**--SPD--**

**TBC—Originally this was going to be a one shot but I don't know I could see it as a couple chapters long. My first Sky and Sydney fic. I hope you all enjoy the silliness and the fluffiness of it. Just something to post in the mean time while I'm working on my Dino Thunder Fic starring Connor and Cassidy!**


	2. The Universe Hates Sky Tate

**Shock **

**Chapter Two: The Universe Hates Sky Tate.**

**A/N Wow…the responses to this little story have been wonderful and I can't thank you all enough…one lovely lady even wants to put it on her website dedicated to Sky and Syd and all their goodness. It's All In The Chemistry is the name so check it out!**

**--SPD--**

Two weeks…

Two really long weeks….

Sky sat in the lounge reading the revamped SPD handbook trying not to act like he was avoiding the perky blonde that he couldn't seem to shake from his thoughts… and failing miserably because the universe hated Sky Tate. That was the only reason he could come up with for why said perky blonde chose _that _moment, to enter the common room dressed in pink sweats and a gray SPD tee shirt.

It just wasn't fair for someone to look so…tantalizing in a pair of baggy sweats and a tee shirt. But then, Sky thought as he tried not to stare too much, when that someone was Sydney Drew, and when that someone had walked in on you naked as the day you were born…it did tend to change things.

"Hey Sky," Syd flashed him a grin and sat down next to him close enough for him to smell her perfume.

_Oh Dear God…._

"Sydney." He said curtly. As discreetly as possible he tried to inch away from her ever so slightly—

"Sky?"

Damnit! She caught on. Now she was looking at him with a semi hurt look on her face. Now he would have to apologize. Cursing the universe and subsequently any deity he could think of he took a deep breath--

"Syd I….."

"So Z would you rather have no nose or no ears?"

_Saved by the Bridge…_

"No ears," Z retorted. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to you ask me stupid questions all the time." But she smiled when she said it, and Bridge winked at her. Sky fought a groan. It was no secret that Bridge and Z were "famously" in love as Jack put it every time he visited. And as annoyingly cute as the two were, Sky found himself suddenly envying them which shook him more than he cared to admit, even to himself.

"Sky, Syd thank God!" The Yellow Ranger greeted as she plopped down on to the couch practically in Sky and Syd's laps. She seemed oblivious to the tense moment she and Bridge had interrupted and began chattering about how grateful she was that she had the two of them there to save her from Bridge's constant questions and ramblings.

In the wake of Z's rambling only Bridge seemed to notice Syd was uncharacteristically quiet. He secretly took off his glove and flicked his fingers at Syd. The sudden movement drew Syd's gaze and she sent him a puzzled look.

The Blue Ranger sent her a gentle smile and she caught on to what he had done. Annoyance flashed across her face to be replaced by a small, quick smile of her own. He really was only concerned. Bridge was far from invasive. She must have been broadcasting quite a bit for him to read her.

Deciding that some sort of apology was in order, Syd got up from the couch and threw her arms around Bridge.

"You're the best Bridgey!" She said hoping he got her silent apology. His extra squeeze confirmed that he did. And without another word she walked out of the common room to head to the gym.

--SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—

"Umm…what just happened?" Z asked five minutes after Syd's departure. She gave Sky a pointed look, as if her walking out with barely a word were all his fault. Okay so maybe it was. But it was just that he could feel his body reacting to the Pink Ranger in a way it hadn't before. And it should be against regulation to look so desireable in a pair of sweats. Sky put his head in hands. It was official: the Universe was mocking him. As he geared up for yet _another_ apology he was once again saved by Bridge.

The Blue Ranger, in response to Z's question shrugged and said: "What can I say? I'm a hit with the ladies." Followed by a startled "HEY!" as a gray pillow hit him square in the face. Sky couldn't help it. He grinned.

_Note to self, buy Bridge a few extra loaves of bread for buttery toast._

"You totally deserved that! Quit flirting with Syd! I know the two of you do it just to get on my nerves and-"

Bridge did the only thing he could think of to shut Z up. He walked over, pushed Z back into the couch and kissed her.

_Kill me now…_

Sky didn't need Bridge's psi abilities to get the message. With a sigh loud enough to let them know he was annoyed (not that they cared at any rate)he walked out the common room and towards the gym. He decided he needed a workout. Afterall, if the Universe hated him, he might as well be in a position to stand up to it. He had a fairly good idea of who would win that stand off.

**SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD**

**Yeah I know the characters are a little OOC. But it's not ment to be a sweet romantic fic. It's ment to be funny. Lustful. Passionate. It's a bit longer than I had anticipated. I'm under the impression that I can't write one shots. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy! And I think that if Sky really was going all like omg Syd's hot that maybe one way of expressing it would be to basically feel like he was being conspired against. We all know our Sky loves order…falling for or lusting for (youll find out) Syd probably isn't an organized or regimented thing. **


	3. Revenge

**Shock**

**Chapter Three: Revenge**

**AN: Well…wow…thanks for all the lovely reviews! I hope you all continue to enjoy it**

**DEDICATION: To all of my reviewers…thanks it really means a lot**

**That you guys enjoy this story so much.**

**--SPD—**

Bridge pulled away from Z as soon as he heard the doors slide shut. He shot a quick glance to the door to confirm that Sky had left.

"Bridge?" There was a slight breathiness to Z's voice that caused her alto voice to become huskier and Bridge had to restrain himself from kissing her again. He had the feeling if that happened, he and Z wouldn't be leaving the couch anytime soon.

"Do you think he went after Syd?"

Annoyance flared briefly in Z's eyes. Only Bridge would kiss her senseless and then want to have a conversation, but seeing as she too was interested in the Red and Pink Ranger's interactions she said: "Well after the details Syd gave me I'm surprised she hasn't gone after him."

Bridge gave her a look. "What details?" He tried to sound casual, but didn't quite pull it off.

_Bingo…_ Z thought smugly.

"Oh, you know…girl stuff. You know she _did_ walk in on him getting dressed.""Yeah I heard. It's the only thing that's been on Sky's mind for the past two weeks."

"What!" Z nearly pounced on him. "Did he tell you this?"

Bridge raised his eyebrows. "You know Sky just as well as I do. Of course he didn't."

A resounding _duh_ echoed in Z's brain. She did know Sky as well as the rest of them. He wouldn't have said anything to Bridge. But he would have thought about it.

"He was broadcasting?"

"So loud I thought he was actually talking at one point and I asked him what he said."

"Details. _Now._"

"No way. You first."

"Are you serious?" Z decided she would happily risk becoming a containment card if it meant she could murder Bridge.

"Yep. I asked you for details first."

A slow grin spread across her face as an idea popped in her head. Bridge scooted backwards on the couch.

"Z?"

"Details you say?"

"Um…yeah?"

Oh was he going to get what he deserved.

"Well...apparantly Sky Tate is a magnificent specimen of man. In _every_ way it counts. Our Syd is quite the adjective lover. She described how his stomach was a perfect six pack. How the water ran down his body. The size of his…feet. How muscular his arms were and how she imagined them encircling her." Z sighed dreamily. She looked at Bridge and couldn't help it: she burst out laughing.

"I suppose I deserved that…" he grumbled.

"You did." Z said. "Now pick up where you left off before you started talking about Sky and Syd and maybe I'll forgive you." If he had any doubts as to what she was alluding to, her smile cleared it up.

Who ever said Bridge Carson was a slow learner?

--SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—

**Okay well I decided to end it there because I wanted Sky and Syd to have their own special moment. And I've recently gotten into Bridge and Z which is part of the reason I didn't end the story here like I originally planned. Anyways I will be back shortly with major Sky Syd yumminess…but for me the pleasure lies in writing about Chris Violette's hotness…and imagining that I know what lies beneath those well fitted clothes…Don't get me wrong… I respect the guy as an actor. But sometimes a girl just feels like appreciating. And this story really is just meant for fun. I DO think that Chris, Alycia, Monica and Matt are more than just pretty faces. Ditto with the characters they portray. And despite the sex there is a lot of sincere love here as I am a hopeless romantic sap. **

**There's your disclaimer**


	4. Sky SnapsWhat Else Is New?

**Shock**

**Chapter Four: Sky Snaps…What Else Is New?**

**A/N: So…almost done! I am sorry the chapters are short but I realized when I started this fic that if this ended up a one shot it would be way too long. It's also hard because I use library computers and so therefore my access becomes limited. So I am sorry for the inconvenience. **

**--SPD—**

The clanking of weights greeted Sky as he opened the door to the gym.

_Of course she would be here. _He thought as he watched Sydney set up the machine.

"Need help?" he asked from his spot in the doorway. There was a loud clank as Sydney let weights come down.

"Sky!"

He smirked at her. He knew it was wrong but it was one of his little guilty pleasures to piss the Pink Ranger off even though this time he hadn't meant too. Smirking at her hadn't helped matters. Her big blue eyes darkened with angry fire, her cheeks flushed and her delicate chin rose in that haughty rich girl manner he knew she perfected to an art form. He didn't think there was a woman more beautiful in the universe. He also didn't think there was enough blood in his body as it seemed to all rush to one part of him he would rather not think about. Not with her standing only a few feet a way from him, sweaty and disheveled and angry and dear God in heaven he didn't think she knew what he wanted to do to her at the moment.

"You're an ass Sky Tate." She delivered with as much venom as was possible for her. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing.

"I know. I'm sorry."

She heard the tenderness in his words and immediately the anger drained from her. She stepped closer.

"Sky?"

_Oh no…_

"Yeah Syd?" He swallowed.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Is it because of what happened?"

Her eyes had lightened back to their normal crystal blue color. He had the absurd desire to see them darkened to a stormy gray like they had been.

"Don't be stupid Syd." He said gruffly.

That did it…

Those eyes went dark once more and he knew he was really in for it this time.

"I'm not the one being stupid Sky! I'm the one being avoided like the damn plague! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sky did the only thing he was capable of doing at that moment.

He snapped.

She had no idea what she was doing to him. What he had gone through since the day she had innocently walked in on him and changed the whole dynamic of their relationship. She had no idea. But she was about to learn.

"You want to know what the hell is wrong with me?" He growled. She stepped back, afraid of his tone for a reason she couldn't understand.

"Oh no you don't Syd." He said.

Before she could even react, Sky's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. With one deft tug he had her pulled flush against him and when he looked down at her and met her eyes it was as though the world had exploded. And he was gone. He pulled her up so that she was practically on her tippy toes and crushed his lips to hers.

**--SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—SPD—**

**ALMOST DONE EVERYONE!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I'M WRITING THE ENDING LATER ON TONIGHT AND SHOULD BE POSTED THIS WEEK SOMETIME!**


	5. FINALLY!

Shock

**Shock**

**Chapter Five: FINALLY!**

Yes….I am so horrible for taking so freaking long to finish this story…but anyways….I hope the sex is as good for you all as it was for me…and Sky…and Syd… LOL Enjoy everyone and as always thank you so much for the reviews!

**--SPD—**

Coherent thought was lost the moment Sky kissed her. Sydney's fingers instinctively hooked onto the lapels of Sky's uniform and she used them to bring herself as close to him as possible.

Sky's groaned and tangled his hands in her hair and deepened their kiss, causing a powerful surge of heat to form in Syd's stomach and radiate through her body overwhelming her, and Sky to realize that now there was now no way she couldn't know what she was doing to him. He pulled away from her in an effort to regain some of the control he'd lost.

They looked at each other, Sky struggling to not focus on the way her chest rose and fell in time with the heaviness of her breathing and to not wonder what it would feel like to run his hands up and over the smooth expanse of her stomach and further, Syd struggling to not remember the way he had looked, fresh from the shower, the water dripping off him…

"Syd…" he wondered if he should apologize but he found he was suddenly sick of apologizing. He hadn't done anything wrong except take a lousy shower in the privacy of his bedroom and he couldn't help if people seemed to think that his open door policy extended there as well as his office. He was _not_ sorry for anything. He was _not_ sorry for kissing what to him was only the most beautiful girl in six universes. And he was certainly _not _going to apologize for wanting his wicked way with her, especially when she had just kissed him the way she had. He wanted her damn it and looking into the blue eyes that had gone slightly opaque with passion he felt the sudden urge to grin. She wanted him too. Why fight it?

Syd's passion fogged head cleared.

He was going to apologize, she just knew it. She felt her heart drop. _He was going to apologize._

But really, what had she thought would happen? That he'd tell her he loved her the way she loved him? With her soul?

He was B Squad's leader for crying out loud. The handbook had specifically stated rules about fraternization. Such as NO FRATERNIZATION. And everyone knew that Sky Tate lived and breathed the SPD Handbook.

Sky had merely been pushed beyond his boundaries and had lost control. He was human afterall…sometimes.

As she waited for the inevitable combination of lecture and heartbreak, Syd's eyes focused of their own accord on his uniform. She wondered what would happen if she just gave into her desire to yank open his shirt so that her greedy hands could run along the six pack abs and slide up and around the broad shoulders and—

"Syd?"

She looked up to find him smirking at her.

"Don't do that." He said.

She was confused. "Don't do what?"

His smirk turned into a grin, but his eyes had darkened with need. "You're undressing me with your eyes. It's really quite distracting."

She blushed hotly, and her humiliation grew when he laughed at her. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at him, which caused Sky to laugh harder, an odd sense of joy bubbling within him.

"Just what is so funny?" she demanded.

"You are Sydney Drew." He said, his eyes filled with mirth and wickedness.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't get you Sky! Just hurry up and explain to me how you just lost control, you're sorry for kissing me and that this can't go anywhere because the handbook says so and—"

He was kissing her again and the heat between them flared almost instantly. This time Sky didn't hesitate. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly slid them up and under her shirt.

Sydney arched into him, bracing her hands on his shoulders. She whimpered softly when he began tracing tiny little circles along her stomach with one hand while his free hand tangled once more in her hair.

She wanted to scream in frustration when he pulled gently away from her. "You were saying Syd?" He teased.

_I love you._

But she didn't voice the thought out loud. Instead she shot him a saucy grin that caused him to pull her close once more. "You do know where this is headed right Syd?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I want you." He all but growled.

Awed (and more than a bit turned on) by the raw need in his eyes, she could do no more than nod mutely.

He went to kiss her again when a dart of logic pierced her brain. "Sky?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize we're in the gym right?" she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

They were so close that she felt his answering chuckle in the tips of her fingers.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He said ruefully, with a hint of teasing.

"I was hoping you wouldn't care." She replied.

He walked backwards toward the door, pulling her with him. Before she could ask what he was doing he had entered the lock code into the keypad, had turned so that she was now pressed against the wall and was kissing her senseless.

_Clever Sky, locking the door…_ was Syd's last thought before giving over completely to sensation.

Sky's hands resumed their rightful place underneath her shirt and had moved further up to cover her breasts, which much to his dismay were covered by a sports bra. Slipping his hands out from under her shirt he grabbed the bottom and insistently tugged upwards.

They stopped kissing long enough for him to get the tee shirt off her.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistline of her sweats and before she could so much as blink he had slips them off her hips and she gracefully stepped out of them. (No small feat considering they were practically glued together.)

When she went to undo the buckles and snaps on his uniform he stopped her.

"Oh no you don't." he grinned. "It's payback time."

Annoyance flashed briefly in her eyes and he shrugged. "It's only fair Syd."

"You're right Schuyler." She said in a tone that promised payback of her own. She pulled his head to her and kissed resumed kissing him. His hands slid the straps of her sports bra down over her shoulders and and further down, stretching the material over her hips.

She helped him push the bra the rest of the way down her legs and she was now standing, pressed against a wall of the gym half naked, while a fully clothed Sky Tate pressed against her. She thought blissfully that there was no place on Earth she would rather be.

After her shirt, bra and pants were off Sky made quick work of her underwear. Then he stood back a moment to look at her.

_Gorgeous. _He thought. _Absolutely gorgeous. _

Her body was long and elegant, despite her petite size. Her hair curled around her shoulders and partially obscured her breasts which were high and proud. Her hips flared softly and was a direct contrast to the flat muscular tones of her stomach. And for such a petite woman she had legs that went on forever. She was beautifully proportioned, soft and feminine, strong and tough and looking at her, his blood pulsed loudly in his ears and his heart soared. He wanted so badly for her to be his. He realized with a start that he had wanted this for a long time, even longer than the time since she had walked in on him.

Sky was usually a very hard person to read, most of his emotions kept in check by a mask of stoicism. But when he looked at her, Sydney could see _everything_ he felt reflected in his eyes.

Suddenly shy, she stepped towards him and once more put her hands on the buckles of his uniform. This time he didn't stop her.

Together they beat the record in getting him out of his uniform, Sky not even wincing as Syd tossed the carefully pressed shirt and pants to haphazardly to the floor.

At last the two of them stood, gloriously naked and each greedily taking in the sight of the other.

He slowly eased her back against the wall, his eyes never leaving hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he was in her, moving in her and feeling as though he had just come home after a long absence.

They moved together slowly, agonizingly and together increased the pace, marveling in how they seemed to anticipate the rhythm of the other.

"Syd…"Sky groaned, "I'm.."

"I know, me too."

And together they came, clinging to each other as waves of pleasure crashed over them…

**--SPD—**

**Looks like this is going to have six chapters instead…sure has come a long way from a one shot. Sorry for the inconvience. I am currently traveling with my family so my computer time is limited so chapters are shorter than normal. I hope everyone like this those and I hope it lived up to expectation!**

**--Rom**


	6. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Shock

**Shock**

**Chapter Six: And They Lived Happily Ever After…**

Okay…no seriously this is the last chapter….oi…now maybe Sky and Syd will leave me alone so that I can get some of my other stories finished…

**--SPD—**

Sky couldn't move even if he wanted to, although it meant Syd's discomfort, pressed as she was against the wall. A wonderful warmth spread through him as he took in the essence of the beautiful woman in his arms. Maybe the Universe didn't hate him afterall…

"Sky?" Syd said after a few minutes. There was a breathiness to her voice that pleased him immensely.

"Yeah?"

"Can I get down now?"

His answering laugh reverberated through the both of them. They were still joined, and her legs were still wrapped tight around him.

He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall on her butt and pulled out.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist and together they stood, sticky and sweaty, their foreheads touching, their arms wrapped around each other and loving every moment.

"Wow…" Sky breathed. It was all he felt able to say. His body was still humming from the feel of the petite blonde in his arms.

"You can say that again." Syd said. "I don't think I'll ever be able to come in here again and just lift weights. At least without blushing."

Sky grinned at her. "Well if it makes you feel any better neither can I. At the very least, we probably shouldn't be here together. By ourselves at any rate."

Syd grinned back, then turned serious. "What's going to happen with us?" There was a slight tremble in her voice that made his protective streak go into overdrive.

Sky tilted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry." He said clearly and firmly. _I'm not letting you go._

"But the handbook—" she ignored the part of her mind that reminded her of Bridge and Z. Cruger didn't seem to have much of an issue with it. But then again, Bridge and Z weren't the Red Ranger and--

Sky pulled her close and growled: "To hell with the handbook."

**--SPD—**

"That's odd," Z said as she pressed the access code into the key pad for the third time.

"What is?" asked Bridge.

"The door to the weight room is locked."

Bridge looked just as perplexed as Z. "Well the last person to go in there was Syd but I don't understand why she would lock the do—"he suddenly burst out laughing and let out a cheer.

Z looked at him as though he'd suddenly grown another head. "Did I just miss something?"

"Sky left shortly after Syd." He explained.

"Yeah so--" Z started to say, then her eyes widened.

"No!"

Bridge grinned. "Yes!"

"In there?" Z gestured to the door.

Bridge shrugged. "Couldn't wait I suppose."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Z looked at the door, then at Bridge's gloved hand. "Prove it." She said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You want confirmation now?"

"Yes!" she hissed.

Bridge sighed. "Why can't you just take me at my word?" But he was already taking off his gloves.

"What fun would that be?" She grinned cheekily at him.

He waved his hand in front of the door and the expression on his face confirmed everything. Bridge's eyes widened comically and he winked at his girlfriend.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…"

"And here I thought that Syd was going to need some cheering up from Sky's idiocy." Z commented dryly.

"I think he more than made up for it." Bridge said, putting his gloves back on.

"You know," Z said as the two of them walked from the weight room, "they could of at least had the courtesy of jumping each other somewhere else. I am never going to be able to look at that place the same way again."

Bridge grinned at her. "You're just annoyed because we didn't think of that particular use for the weight room first."

"You're right Bridge." She said regretfully. "But we always know that we thought of the Common Room before they did.

And with that the Yellow Ranger walked off with a seductive swaying of her hips, leaving a stunned and speechless (for once) Blue Ranger.

Fin--

**--SPD—**

Good? Bad? Sequel? I don't know…I've never written in this fandom before. It's a little new and a little scary. So I hope you all have enjoyed.


End file.
